MS Paint a Fairy Tale
This MSPAFA is written by Ayo, about a peasant fishmonger girl, named Maya, and her adventure with a magical golden fish. Plot The story begins with Maya at her father and her father's fish's funeral near the river, but she finds out she forgot her fishing pole. Her suspect is Basket Weaver Girl, and she eventually gains the fishing pole by acting teary-eyed at the other fishmonger. It turns out that it isn't actually her pole, but far better. She goes to fish, hooking a worm on her pole, and catches a sparkling golden fish, who is magical and will grant her one wish. She, however, is a nice girl and declines the offer. The fish turns into a boy, and says that if she doesn't make a wish, he has to follow her until she does. Maya thinks this is a great idea and so Lukas, the fish-boy, joins her group. They then see Lord William Howard, Baron of Taft, and Maya and Lukas bow to him. Lord William Howard, Baron of Taft, invites Maya over for dinner, but leaves Lukas behind. Lukas is prompted by magical fish code to follow him to his estate, where he gets past the guards by offering them a wish. Lord William Howard, Baron of Taft then kicks them out of his house when Maya sprayed expensive wine all over him. Maya and Lukas head to the cathedral, where they see the Basket Weaver girl, and later Maya dreams of her mother, the world renown pirate. Maya invites the Basket Weaver girl, who is more than happy to come along on their adventure, and they head down to the docks. They manage to get Lukas to get a captain and crew, who turns out to be the other fishmonger. Suddenly, they're attacked by a fish-man, completely unrelated to Lukas.Collin, the other fishmonger, manages to tie the fish-man's hands together with the wire on his fishing pole, and the group begins asking him questions. He is revealed to be Captain Sin Mersea, but then the ship crashes on something and Maya is jerked forward and kisses him. They ask another captain for his airship, and he agrees to give it to them if they'll return his rubber ducky, conveniently in the same place they're headed. Lawgren, the floating pirate city. In the air, they're attacked by Nazis and Lukas negotiates with them. They manage to escape, the only casualty being a crate of oranges. Lukas and Maya have a little bit of silly time in the bunks, but not that kind, while Lisbeth, the basket-weaver-nun girl gets a vision of a sentient salted peanut, sent by the goddess of war and nuts. Lukas awkwardly kisses Maya on the ear, and they continue with the silliness. They get to Lawgren the next day, and it's quite a tiny island, with only a few buildings. They go into the building with a large flower on the front, where Collin gets drunk and causes the girls to get drunk as well. Sin gets more information on Roberta to find the three others being extremely drunk. Lukas and Sin enter battle, but Sin changes the sword into an undine, which Lukas cannot wield quite as well. Ninjas enter the inn, and capture everyone and put them in Kydo's ship. Sin finds out Nickolas, one of his old crew members, was in the next cell over. Nickolas gives Sin the Sternum Key, able to cut through metal. Sin takes a nap and waits for everyone else to wake up, but not before arranging the bodies in awkward positions. Lukas wakes up to see Collin and wakes everyone else up but him with a yelp. They traverse through the ship, find Kydo, sneak back away and get his wallet. Maya gets Kydo's attention, but Cyan pushes her out of the way and gets hit herself. Maya takes the opportunity to kick him in the groin, and knocks him out with her bad driving skills. These skills also cause Sin to kiss Cyan on the neck. Sloppy makeouts ensue. Sin finally takes command of the driving, and Maya and Lukas explore the ship. Collin is busy annoying Kydo. Lukas then passes out. Meanwhile, Cyan delves into her memory, when she first met Sin in a bar. She goes out to see Sin Mersea battling Roberta, and is transformed into a sword by Nickolas. After that she doesn't really remember anything. Characters Maya The protagonist of the story. She is the one who catches Lukas and you begin the adventure as her. She is primarily a very sweet and good girl but she has been known to have a bit of prankish streak to her. Lukas Magical sparkly fish boy. Caught by Maya and as of yet has not been kissed by anyone. His magic is a bit limited in that while he can make alomst anything come true for others, he can do nothing to for himself. Such as transform into Into a giant half-shark half-man creature. Lisbeth Basket weaver girl, first seen selling a fishing pole to Collin. Ever since being disgraced by Maya initially, she got herself to a nunnery. When Maya ran into her afterwards, feeling a bit guilty, she asked if Liz wanted to join her. Collin The other fishmonger, loves hiis elven ale but just can't hold it well. When not inebriated, Collin is a master of the fishing pole. Sin Mersea Probably the only character so far with a last name. Is a fish-man with fish frills for ears. Has blue hair in a ponytail. He is the former captain of the Splintered Tarantula. Cyan Undine, companion of Sin Mersea. Able to transform herself into weapons for other crewmates. Nickolas Used to be one of Sin Mersea's crew, can control water and always knows where he is. Category:Ayo Adventures Category:Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees Category:Fantasy